civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mongolia (Genghis Khan)
Mongolia led by Genghis Khan is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Civilization and Scenario Pack: The Mongols. Using TarcisioCM's Mongolia Revision revises Genghis Khan's unique attributes. Overview Mongolia The Mongolian Empire formed the largest contiguous empire in the history of the world, stretching from the Danube to the Sea of Japan and from Siberia to Cambodia - roughly 22% of the Earth's land area. From humble beginnings as a mish-mash of unaligned nomadic tribes, the Mongols changed the face of the ancient world and became one of the most feared and effective military forces ever to walk the land. Genghis Khan Genghis Khan is one of the most recognized and most feared leaders in all of human history. Hundreds of statues, buildings, and commercial products bear his image, and numerous entertainment works have been created honoring his life. He became the first to unite the warring, nomadic tribes of northeast Asia and founded the largest contiguous empire known to man. Perhaps less known are the improvements and advancements he made in infrastructure, trade, and religious tolerance. More than just a warrior, he was also a capable and shrewd civil leader. Depending on whom you ask, Genghis Khan is regarded as a worthy leader and excellent ruler or, conversely as a bloodthirsty killer. In present-day Mongolia, he is thought of favorably as the father of the nation, and his many political innovations are upheld and heralded. In formerly conquered lands, such as Iraq and Iran, he is seen almost universally as a genocidal, maniacal tyrant who caused untold destruction and damage. Whether his tales of greatness or brutality are contested or exaggerated, he is undoubtedly one of the most important and influential leaders in the ancient world, his legacy still remaining strong and visible even today. Dawn of Man Greetings o great Temujin, immortal emperor of the mighty Mongol Empire! Your fists shatter walls of cities and your voice brings despair to your enemies. O Khan! you united the warring tribes of Northern Asia into a mighty people, creating the greatest cavalry force the world has ever witnessed. Your people's cunning diplomacy divided their enemies, making them weak and helpless before Mongolia's conquering armies. In a few short years, your people soldiers conquered most of China and Eastern Asia, and the empire continued to grow until it reached west into Europe and south to Korea. Indeed, it was the greatest empire ever seen, dwarfing those pathetic conquests of the Romans or the Greeks. Temujin, your people call upon you once more to lead them to battle and conquest. Will the world once again tremble at the thunderous sound of your cavalry, sweeping down from the steppes? Will you build an empire that stands the test of time? Introduction: I'm Temujin, the Lord of Landscapes and Conqueror of cities and countries. (Би хээр талын эзэн, улс хотуудын эзлэгч, Тэмүжин байна.) Defeat: I am waiting for my execution. (Би цаазаар хүлээж байна.) Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|TarcisioCM's Revision = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Incorporate Subdued Peoples The Khan is a great conqueror, but he is a great master too. Instead of driving defeated tribes away, or enslaving them, he has decreed to incorporate them into our own tribe, and let them seek glory under the banners of the Khan. Such an act of mercy and benevolence will inspire loyalty unseen before. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Mongolia * Must have conquered at least one city * May be enacted from the beginning of Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 3 Magistrates Rewards: * Courthouses are built at double speed * +4 Gold from every Courthouse Establish the Yam The Horde swept across the lands like a deadly wind. Lands of the Khanate are bound only by the horizon. Trade can now flourish, safe from banditry and foreign incursions. Let us establish a system of checkpoints throughout our trade routes that both our messengers and merchants may use to rest and recuperate, then continue on their way. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Mongolia * Must own at least 3 conquered cities * May be enacted from the beginning of Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 100 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * May establish another Trade Route * Land Trade Route range is increased by 50% Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now playing the Morin Khuur while singing with their throats. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List (TarcisioCM Revision) *''TarcisioCM'': Author Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Steppe Cultures Category:DLC Category:TarcisioCM Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Mongolia